User talk:Time Guardian
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Doctor Who Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Time Guardian page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tennantfan (Talk) 19:45, May 31, 2011 Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Doctor Who Series Wiki. I'm the second-in-command and head writer for Series II. Just write some eps and add them to the spaces in Series. There's a story arc page for you to look at if you want. Look forward to working with you! Sincerely, TF - Supreme in every way 19:52, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Series I Hi, thanks for joining I look forward to working with you if you want you can take the remaining eps from series I and I hope you stay on for Series II TheTrueDoc 19:59, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Story arc The Story arc page can be found here. TF - Supreme in every way 20:04, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Writing Episodes We tend to write our episodes in an order, most writers completete thier episodes on word and then copy them onto the wiki hope thats not to much hassle TheTrueDoc 09:10, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Where are you from? Just out of curiosity, where are you actually from? TF - Supreme in every way 19:57, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Series II ep I like the idea. except maybe change it from Torchwood to a new organisation. Torchwood seems kinda predictable, no offence. As for your two parter, Dawn and Dusk is almost 3000 words, so don't worry. I had to stop myself from writing cause I just couldn't stop. Hey there! You probably would've seen me earlier, but I've been busy lately. I'm Styracosaurus Rider and I'm writing a bunch of eps for this series and the Christmas special. I like your episodes so far...they sound really cool. :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 19:30, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Two-parter suggestion I notice we have very few stories set in the past, so I was just going to reccomend that you set Meet the Guardians/Unnatural Time at least partly in the past. Torchwood 5 Hey, two things 1) Please could you not use River Song in your series and 2) I would be intrested in writing an ep or 2 (depending if im free to write a second) for series 1, Thanks TheTrueDoc 19:29, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Ps: I hope I haven't caused to much trouble Ok could it be the River just before silence in the libary/Silence in the libary as it would mean it wouldn't interfere with future plots and do you mind swearing and sexual refreces ect in the eps? TheTrueDoc 20:03, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Torchwood 5 I've read the Torchwood 5 page, and I like the sound of it. So could I write an episode or 2. It will be most likely one because of my eps for the mainstream. So please may I? TF - Supreme in every way 20:42, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, do you mind giving me your e-mail so we can chat about things on the wiki, mine is hoskinssam96@hotmail.co.uk (yes two S's) TheTrueDoc 06:41, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Message from the Top This is a formal message to all current contributers on this wiki, I see that the Other Works progect is working really well and would like to say well done to you all for your contributions to this wiki, Series I is going well but maybe a bit slowly. Series II is doing well in its planning stages and I hope that by the time the first sereis is finished we can get straight into the second. If you have any news on the Doctor Who Canon ie, the tv series or you have a mini series you want put up onto the main page then leave me a message and ill make sure I get to it quickly. Thank You TheTrueDoc 18:16, June 21, 2011 (UTC) How far along is your two parter? TheTrueDoc 07:56, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Ghost wiki We're all waiting for the next episode to be posted, and all the planning for the rest of this and most of the next Series are done, so there isn't much to do. I'm currently in America on holiday, so Ican't editmuch because all I have is my iPod and free wifi from the hotels. The others are probably working on their episodes, rather than the pages. It's like when a factory is low on supplies, and they're waiting for more! --TF - Supreme in every way 21:08, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Enemy Within is almost done. Just make sure it's up and ready before episode 7. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 11:12, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it looks like everyones on the same wavelength, the are all waiting for the next eps plus i've been working on A Good Man forms an Army TheTrueDoc 18:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) The Guardians Hi, I was wondering if you would like to transfer your 'The Guardians' pages from doctor who fanon to here as you would get more people reading them here. thanks for reading TheTrueDoc 05:13, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Dusk: New Breed Would you like to write an episode for series 1 of my Dusk: New Breed series? You can pick any episode that doesn't have my name on it. You can write about anything, raiding a Dusk Hive, fighting natives, fighting a human villain even. TF - Supreme in every way 19:33, July 16, 2011 (UTC) TW: TWS what do you mean by 'too much potential'? TF - Supreme in every way 19:05, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Meet the Guardians ep pic Sorry about that not a fan of Merlin, oh well im sure i can edit that :) TheTrueDoc 18:48, August 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S. do you mind filling out info on Morbius and Jenny on the Time Lord Survivors page Hey, hows your ep' coming along? TheTrueDoc 14:35, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Morbius Hey, at some point i would like to have morbius written into the series' is thiis ok? TheTrueDoc 12:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah thats fine, i was going to ask if you were to want to co-write the episode because i was also going to write in S'ah aswell, you know a multi Time Lord ep'. TheTrueDoc 15:23, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Good, can't wait to start TheTrueDoc 09:19, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Could I Write an episode for the time guardians and Torchwood 5???????? Caged1 10:57, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Story Arc Hi, I've added my Guardians story in to the slot for episode 2. I notice you haven't written either parts for the series. Does it matter if i write mine now or should I wait. I'm asking for two reasons a) If you're writing a story arc do you want me to thread it into my episode b) My episode leads off to the Spin-Off I'm writing so I need to write it soon I also added a two part to Torchwood 5. I saw that you'd prefer not to have swearing and adult themes plus if you do want that could you add it in to the episode so you can put as much or as less as you like Caged1 14:25, December 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S. If you'd like to write an episode for my series, the Lost Renegade, leave me a message The Eyes of March Would you prefer for me to wait for you to wait for your to write my episodes before I write mine in S1 of the Guardians? Hope that's ok coz I wouldn't mind getting on with my spin-off which comes after this episode. Hope that is ok, Caged1 13:35, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi, would you like to write an episode for my spin-off series. I have two one-parters and two two-parters.Caged1 11:39, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi, do you want to edit my episode for The Guardians and could I put it on soon. I think you may specifically want to change Morbius, but could you keep all the bits about March the same and the ending. Thanks, Caged1 18:34, February 20, 2012 (UTC)